combatarmsfandomcom-20200222-history
11/21/13 Content Update
Operation: Bulwark - Phase One was a Content Update on the 21st of November, 2013. It is the first part of a three-phase update, which started and ended at the following times: :Pacific (PDT): 6:30 AM - 11:00 AM. :Eastern (EDT: 9:30 AM - 2:00 PM. :Sydney, Australia (AEST): 1:30 AM - 6:00 AM, November 22nd. New Additions Bug Fixes and Game Improvements The new Operation: Bulwark update is the first in a series of fixes aimed at solving several bothersome bugs. Check the list below to see some of the changes we've implemented, and check back later next month as we further improve your Combat Arms experience. Phase One: *Sprinting while making a melee attack will correctly cancel the melee attack, preventing the attack from triggering during the sprint or when the sprint ends. *Sprinting down long flights of stairs should no longer cause falling damage . *Players who lose connection to the Combat Arms servers will be promptly notified. *VIP Escort : The VIP selection process has been revamped. After the first round, the VIP will be determined based on individual performance during the VIP Escort match, and a single player will not be selected at VIP more than 3 times per match (unless all other players on the team have been selected as VIP 3 times). *VIP Escort: The VIP's sprint speed has been slightly increased. *Water Strider : Players standing in certain, legitimate locations near crates will no longer be killed by the level. *Water Strider: Players that try moving between through the dam's outflow, to get between the lower platforms without going inside, will be swept into the water down below (and then killed). *One Man Army : Adjusted the HUD Scoreboard to better show the player with the most kills how large of a lead they have over the player in second place. *One Man Army : Adjusted the HUD Scoreboard text *Improved the text on the message displayed to players without an equipped Sniper Rifle (or Shotgun ) attempting to join a Sniper-Only (or Shotgun-Only) match. *Kill Creek : Adjusted the rock models in both Elimination -Spawn Areas to prevent their use as unfair sniping positions. *Junk Flea : Removed collision allowing players to reach an unintended location on the yellow construction equipment. *Overdose : Players can no longer clip into walls. *Lunar Labs : Players in certain, legitimate locations will no longer be killed randomly. Phase Two: *You will now receive an additional confirmation window when selling NX Weapons for GP, to avoid accidental sellbacks. *Reduced the likelihood that the inbox will fail to update with new items. *Room names can now be changed after the Room is created. *EXP and GP bonuses for match MVPs have been increased to 10% (up from 3%). *Elite Moderators who receive a negative vote following an EMod Kick will now be able to call regular Vote Kicks during their moderation cooldown period. These Kicks must be approved by the rest of the game room, with the same rules as a non-moderated Vote Kick. *Players should no longer receive an incorrect error message when using Megaphones. *In Fireteam, squad members' health bars now flash when they are respawing. *Corrected the Kill Feed icon for the SV-98. *Corrected the audio effects for the SV-98. Phase Three: *Players who level up more than once in a single match now receive all bonuses and rewards from each level advanced once the match is complete. *Seasonal forging items that have been removed from the game no longer erroneously appear in the forging menu. *Fixed a bug where players spawning inside the open container in Junk Flea on One Man Army or Arms Race hit invisible walls when turning around. *Players are now less likely to respawn on top of each other after destroying the tank in Desert Thunder Fireteam. *Elite Moderator kicks that occur inside the waiting room will now be announced in-game. *Spy Hunt: Fixed a bug where player models that transform into a Spy would not properly animate movement. Media Police Baton.PNG|New GP melee weapon, Police Baton. Roulette Wheel1.PNG|New and improved Roulette system. SV-98 1.PNG|New GP Sniper Rifle: SV-98 Yuletide Arms Race Update.PNG|Yuletide Arms Race Update. MYST-N 1.PNG|MYST-N+ update. References #Combat Arms Command. "Operation: Bulwark Update Notes" (Part 1 and 2 ) Combat Arms News 21st of November, 2013/Updated December 5th, 2013. http://combatarms.nexon.net/home/newsdetail/?contentNo=00HJs Category:Patches Category:2013